The Pharoh Emerges
by MythrylMinerva
Summary: Pegasus had a son...and a new item is found


Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. 2 things you need to know about this fic.Pegasus had a son, and there are 8 millennium items  
  
Blixe was new in town, he didn't know anybody and he was nervous about attending school in this new place. He lived alone after his father was mysteriously killed on his island. He didn't know what happened or what his father was doing there, but in the will his father left him the right to the company he had started along with a contract to send and deck of cards. He didn't know what the cards were for, and he had already sent the contract and he had to meet with the inventor of a new game who lived in this town. He decided to move to this town and attend school. He unpacked his stuff, and then parted his silver hair down the middle like his father always did and headed to a game shop to meet with the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, which the contract belonged to.  
  
Blixe rounded the corner by the game store and noticed that some kids were playing a card game outside. He ignored this and walked in. He went back to the owners' office and noticed a young boy, not much older than him, with a pair of dice on an earring.  
  
"You must be Duke Devlin" Blixe said coldly."Who are you? I was expecting Pegasus himself! How dare he ignore me like this?" Devlin replied with a shrill of anger in his voice. "I'm afraid that he will no longer be around.but the contract is still in effect, you can produce your game" Duke was surprised that Pegasus was no longer around, and only assumed that this man was a message-boy for the higher ups. "They would send a child to do a mans job? How ridiculous!" Angered.Blixe drew a fist and started to charge at Devlin. Devlin dodged and punched Blixe in the stomach, making the cards fall out of his pocket. Devlin picked the cards up and looked through them.he assumed that this person was a amateur.until he got to the Relinquished card.knowing full well that only one man held this card. "What did you do to Pegasus??? You Bastard!!!" Devlin punched Blixe once more and then ordered him out of the store "that is no way to treat the man who is giving you the money to make your game! The contract is null and void!" Blixe ripped up the contract and threw it at Devlin and left.  
  
Blixe went home and noticed that Devlin still had his cards and decided that now was not the best time to go back there, so he constructed a new deck.and headed to school. School was not fun at all.because he already knew most everything from just watching his father and his father's assistant home schooled him. When the lunch bell rang, he sat at his desk.waiting for the other students to leave before he did, but none of the students left. One of the students got up and addressed the rest. "Who wants to take me.Joey Wheeler on? I came in 2nd in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and only lost to Yugi! Any takers?" Blixe would have just ignored this punk, but the mention of the tournament his father had held piqued his interest, maybe this man had something to do with the death.  
  
Blixe stood up and said, "I accept your challenge.but if I win, you tell me what you know!" the rest of the class gasped.nobody challenged Joey, especially the new guy "I don't know what your talking about.but you can just bring your best cards and lose to me!" Blixe walked over to a spare table and sat down and Joey did the same. They both shuffled each other's deck and handed the decks to each other.LETS DUEL!  
  
Joey went first and drew his cards "This will be easier that I thought.I play 2 cards face down and I summon Harpies Brother(1800/600)and end my turn" Blixe drew a card and smirked. "I am learning as I play.but I believe that this card lets me get rid of your trap and magic cards.Harpies Feather duster! And I will summon Gemini Elf(1900/900) and destroy your Harpies brother.then I will set two cards face down and end my turn Joey(7900) draws a card and thinks."I will set this card face down and summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) and attack you elf" "HAHA.you fell right into my trap Activate.Curse of Aging.which allows me to discard one card in my hand to lower your attack and defense by 500 points.making it weaker that my elf, I will then activate my other trap card.Call of the Haunted.and bring back the card I just sent to the graveyard.BARREL DRAGON! And because your Goblin attacked my card.you lose both your goblin and your life points. Blixe(8000) "now.because you don't have any monsters on the field.I will play Delinquent Duo I lose 1000 life points, but you lose two cards.next I will summon the mighty Yata-Garasu.this spirit card makes it to where you cannot draw a card next turn, and it goes back to my hand.  
Joey(7700) (thinking to self) I cannot summon a monster, and I can't draw, and with my life points open, I can't defend myself from his bird I lose either way.might as well surrender. As Joey sets his hand on his deck, the rest of the class gasps in awe. Joey had been defeated.  
  
Blixe got up and graciously said "You are the first of many to fall victim to the Yata-lock.I hope you have a good day." Blixe then left the room and went home.where he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
_________________________________________end chapter one_________  
  
Please review, so I know if to continue or not 


End file.
